The present invention relates to a casset type mist filter for collecting oil and fat mist at an exhaust duct in a kitchen.
A lot of oil and fat mist sticks to an exhaust duct in a kitchen. The oil and fat mist could become a medium of fire, so that it should be removed from the exhaust by a filter.
As such a filter, a ceramic plate having three dimensional reticulated pores has been disclosed (Japanese utility model provisional publication no. 63-118915) instead of a prior art of a metal baffle and a metal fiber.
The advantage of a ceramic plate as a filter is such that the ceramic comprises a numerous number of pores, that is, its percentage of air hole is considerably large, and it also comprises a three dimentional reticulated pores, so that it efficiently impacts with a fluid and, thus, collects the mist well. Further, the ceramic plate is lighter than the metal, so that it is easier to handle. Also, the ceramic plate is suitable as a material of the mist filter because its combustion resistance and chemical resistance are superior.
The ceramic plate has a lot of advantages as a mist filter as described above. However, it lacks a shock resistance, so that its mechanical strength should be improved, and an attachment and a detachment work from a duct for cleaning is a problem that should be resolved. No prior art has resolved such problems.
The object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a mist filter which is shock resistant, easy to be attached and detached for cleaning, easy to drain the collected mist and easy to drip a detergent after cleaning.